Conventionally, a crystal ball has internal embellishments or features that are limited to the rotation of a figure inside a crystal ball which yields only simple visual variations. However, this is opposed to the modern trend in designs of crystal balls where the theme is such that more varied and enriched features are desired. These requirements for a more complex visual variation have rendered the old-fashioned design of a crystal ball inadequate to meet modern demands. Accordingly, there is a challenge to a present day conscientious designer to improve the structure of a conventional crystal ball so that the ball is rife with features. The demonstration of such features can include, for example, rotation and vertical movements as well as the spraying of a fluid within the crystal ball.